There were 235 material transfer agreements for FY2009 as of 9/8/09, 95% of which were handled in house. Nearly 70% (162) of those have been fully executed out of the remaining 30% the majority are pending external signatures and are expected to be fully executed by the end of the calendar year. The TechTracS database enabled the office to eliminate duplicate database entries and improved reporting capability and accuracy. TechTracS allows for better searches so requests for MTA help from intramural and extramural sources can be matched to a single database entry and agreement. Whereas in FY2007 there were reporting inaccuracies due to duplicates, in FY2008 accuracy was better because tracking procedures were improved, in FY2009 there was no duplicates and this source of inaccuracy was completely eliminated. Additionally, the Animal Core and Tech transfer offices have become better at tracking ATAs and MTAs so that double requests for Tech Transfer forms are no longer created. Hidden, duplicate agreements wasted time because our office would make multiple attempts to resolve the case but would usually not hear back from the relevant parties. Thus, in addition to improved efficiency, we expect a lower number of total agreements (currently 235) and a higher percentage of completed, fully executed agreements. NIDCRs tech transfer office processed its first CRADA without service center support in FY2009. There are 2 additional CRADAs pending negotiation. We have this new capability in part because we created two new positions within our office: one to handle agreement work, such as negotiations, database management, and implantation of office procedures and NIH policies, and one to handle office mechanics, such as scanning, filing, identifying and eliminating PII in archives, and ensure proper handling of sensitive files. In FY2009, seventeen Employee Invention Reports were evaluated and reported to the NIH Office of Technology Transfer. Under Dr. Angerers leadership, the tech transfer office now monitors NIDCR manuscripts before publication. The high number of EIRs, six more than FY2008, was due in part to this effort to identify inventions and file a provisional application so patent rights are not lost upon publication.